


Les Crimes Vrais de Grindelwald

by roryfreisthler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Obscurial Tina Goldstein, Obscurial Vinda Rosier, Obscurials (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfreisthler/pseuds/roryfreisthler
Summary: A dark retelling of The Crimes of Grindelwald, in which Tina Goldstein was the daughter of Mary Lou Barebone, became an Obscurial and was kidnapped by Grindelwald at the end of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and transformed into Vinda Rosier. Title is French for "the real crimes of Grindelwald".





	Les Crimes Vrais de Grindelwald

Floating. Her mind somewhere far away from her body, as his hands caressed her body, all she felt was a burning passion of anger. But it couldn’t be anger at her Master. She shook her head to clear it, and redirected her anger to the ones he’d nurtured her hatred of.

“When we’ve won, they’ll flee cities in the millions. They’ve had their time,”

She felt him chuckle, his lips pressed up against her cheek. “Exactly, my dear girl. But we don’t say such things publicly. We want only freedom, freedom to be ourselves.”

“To annihilate non-wizards,” she whispered as his hands dipped beneath her petticoat. 

“And that’s why I have you,” His lips pressed to hers as he played with her body. “My perfect little Obscurial. When we’ve won, those who didn’t know to run will wish they had.”

Obscurial. It was still a strange word, and strange to have a word for the experiences she’d had over the years. The second biological child of Mary Lou Barebone, she’d never been safe to practice the magic that her Master said was her birthright. She knew he was right about everything, but it was still sometimes strange to hear that magic was her birthright, since it had been denied to her for so long. Her  _ biological  _ mother had learned that she was married to a wizard part way through her second pregnancy by him, too late to abort, when her elder sister Queenie had accidentally cast magic while playing with her toys. Somehow, Queenie had managed to keep her magic, even hone it so well that she could read minds without saying an incantation, but Tina -  _ no, Vinda,  _ something inside her corrected - had pushed her magic down to remain safe. 

And now her Master had saved her, revealed that she was not a Squib, and had in fact been responsible for the attacks in New York, attacks that had killed many who had played a part in oppressing her magic or upheld the structures that forced wizardkind to live in secret. He was teaching her how to reclaim her birthright. 

“Maître, Madame Rosier, les moldus arrivent!” came the voice of Abernathy, warning Vinda and Grindelwald that the owners of the house they had decided to claim were coming home. 

“Stand up, Vinda. Let’s test how much you’ve learned in your studies,” Grindelwald removed his hand from beneath Vinda’s petticoat and grabbed her hand, gently tugging her up from the chair. He picked up her wand from the table, and placed it in the hand that he was not holding, folding her fingers over it. “You don’t have to be scared of it - of yourself - anymore.”

Vinda nodded, although she still found it hard to believe that the strange weapon in her hand, buzzing with  _ her own  _ energy, was not dangerous to her. Every time she or Queenie had experienced an outbreak of accidental magic in their childhood, they’d been punished. Of course, Queenie had experienced them less often. 

Clutching her wand, she followed her Master out of the living room and into the foyer of the house. A No-Maj couple was looking at the door of the house in surprise and apprehension, upon finding the lock blown to pieces. 

“Attends-toi avec l’enfant,” Vinda heard the No-Maj man say to his wife as he carefully walked into the foyer. 

Upon feeling her Master squeeze her hand, indicating that it was time to act, Vinda raised her wand. “ _ Avada Kedavra.” _

The scream was satisfying. The screams of people like him always were. Vinda smiled as her Master rubbed his thumb on the inside of her palm, steadying her and providing her with the affection she always so desperately desired. 

More screams came as the No-Maj woman outside of the house screamed, recognizing the voice of her husband. Abernathy cackled as he cast two more Killing Curses through the window of the house, killing the mother and child and then Vanishing their bodies. Vinda looked at Grindelwald, eyes wide. “I did it,” she said breathlessly.

“Yes, you did. Good girl,” he said, leaning forward and capturing her lips with a kiss. 


End file.
